


His Reflection

by yuki_chicken



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Herongray, Herongraystairs, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, he loves will, he misses his parabatai, heronstairs, never trust a duck, there's a Jem, where there's a Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Jem Carstairs reflects on his life up to that point





	His Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I only went so far cause if I included everything....this would be really long. I hope that you understand.
> 
> Also, this is my first fic of 2019 and of course it's of my boi

He had lived a long and simple life. He was accepted into the Brotherhood when he found his will to live. He wanted to continue seeing the woman who stole his heart. In doing so, he gained something while knowing that he was losing something.

 

He was going to lose his best friend, his brother, his soul. He loved everything about his insane parabatai. Yes, there were times where he questioned himself about his life choices, but, if there was one thing he would never regret. It would be one William Owen Herondale.

 

Will was a bit cocky when he first joined the institute, but he was the only one to treat him like a person. The only one to stay by his side when he thought that he would die. The one to care for him when he had given up. The one who loved him for who he was.

 

That was who they were. Gwilym Owain and Ke Jian Ming. Will Herondale and Jem Carstairs. Always together. Never apart. They were parabatai and this who they were.

 

Even though 90% of Will’s ideas nearly got them killed, Jem was there by his side ready to help him. Even to feed the ducks in Hyde Park mallard pie. He remembered when will had grown pale and shouted as loud as he could.

 

“Bloodthirsty little beast. Never trust a duck”

 

Then came the day they met Tessa Gray. An “ordinary” Warlock woman. Along with her came the biggest fight of the London Institute. It was a long and difficult journey.

 

The betrayal of her brother, Mortmain and his Infernal devices, his love for Tessa, the betrayal of the Lightwoods, almost losing the Institute, and etc etc. The thing that hurt the most was his growing illness and his inevitable death. Then came the chance where he would be able to live, but leave everyone behind.

 

He took it. Even if it meant seeing his parabatai and the love of his life for the last time. Of course, Will didn’t understand that he couldn’t call him for every single thing. Of course, no one told Will that. He did get to meet all of his friends’ children. The Herondale boy who was named after him. The people who loved their ‘Uncle Jem’.

 

Then came when he played the violin for his parabatai for the last time. He took the chance to silently grieve for his best friend. For he would not be able to mourn him in the silent city.

 

The years have passed and he was face to face with a new batch of trouble making Shadowhunters. Reconnecting with old friend, Magnus. The chance to become human through the healing of the Heavenly Fire, from his parabatai’s descendant.

 

He looked up at the numerous stars out in the field on the night of Jocelyn Fairchild and Luke Garroway’s wedding. He saw a line of ducks toddling towards the lake a ways away and smiled at himself, feeling a tear falls down his cheek.

 

“Never trust a duck”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you love this. Leave me comments and suggestions of what you thought of this.
> 
> Thank You and Hope you have a wonderful 2019~ <3


End file.
